Murphy's Law
by Stuck-in-the-Moment
Summary: Rin hated how Len was always right. However, when the twins are caught in an accident caused by Rin's short temper, she realizes that she may be able to learn a thing or two from her brother. Rated T because of some cursing. Now with some Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid *Sobs* So sad

* * *

___"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong"-Murphy's Law._

Rin hated it when Len was right. He would always have a smug look on his face, one that clearly stated _I told you so, _even though he would never actually say it out loud, and he always looked so damn proud. However, that wasn't what infuriated Rin the most. What really got to her was the fact that he was right _a lot. _Needless to say, when Rin had the _brilliant _idea to sneak a bottle of sake out from Meiko's cabinet of endless alcohols, and Len went against it, she literally dragged him into it, wanting to prove to him that she could get through a plan without it failing.

He had struggled the whole time, spluttering "It'll all go wrong, watch!" but Rin simply ignored him, slipping silently into Meiko's room while muffling his protests with her hand. She carefully opened the doors that lead to the alcohol and gripped one, praying that the piss-drunk Meiko who was passed out on the bed wouldn't wake up. Yet, as she pulled the bottle out, her brother was once again proven right as it caught onto another one and started a chain reaction that ended in a bunch of broken glass, the smell of spilled sake, and a _very _drunk, _very _pissed Meiko.

She had woken up much like a bear would have if its hibernation had been interrupted: seething mad and incredibly hung-over. Her screams could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood, and the thing was, it lasted for a _long _time. Eventually, though, she calmed down the _slightest _bit, ordering Rin _and _Len to run to the market and replace every bottle of sake that they had broken with their own money. Len would've objected, but he decided against it, knowing that it would only result in pain and suffering.

So, that's how the twins ended up on the road in their trusty road roller, Rin driving with a death grip on the wheel, and Len sitting in the passenger seat, a smug smile on his face even though he knew he should've been angry rather than pleased.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rin asked, "How do you do it?"

Len was puzzled. "Do what?"

Her reply was quick and bitter. "How do you _always _manage to beright?"

Len 's expression changed to a mixture of amusement and seriousness. "I live by Murphy's Law. _'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.' _I guess I just think of all that can go wrong in the world and go against it because I simply decide that it's not worth whatever troubles it will bring."

Rin felt a tug of jealousy at how well he had planned that out, and, noting some of the amusement in her brother's eyes, she quickly came up with something mean to say. "That's a cowardly thing to do, Len. You know that, right?" She felt some guilt stabbing at her with every word, but she knew that, as the dominant twin, she couldn't let his self-esteem rise _too _much. Anyways, she _had _admitted that he was always right. However, what she said actually didn't bother Len in the least.

"Better to be cowardly than stupid." He had a point.

"Well, better to be stupid than to live a life without risks; _A life without risks is a life not worth living_." She had a point as well.

"Well, better to live a life unlived than to live a life that consists of only punishment and violence!" Another good point from Len.

"Well, better to live a life of punishment than… ummm…. " desperately trying to find a flaw in Len, Rin quickly brought his appearance into it. "…Than to look _and sound _like the opposite gender!" That was a low blow. It worked, however.

Len fought back, and soon, both twins were spitting insults at one another, all of them ranging from intelligent level to appearances until, finally, Rin realized that she had ran out of arguments.

Furious that her brother was _once again _right over the subject, she pressed her foot down on the pedal of the road roller with more force, yelling, "You know what? At least I'm not some ignorant, girly little boy who thinks that _everybody _on the planet _loves _him, when, in fact, nobody can _stand _him! I mean, really? You think any of us actually _like _you?"

Len wouldn't been hurt. Really, he would've. But at that moment, that was the last thing he was worried about.

Umm, Rin," he gasped, "I really think you should slow down!"

"Why? Will everything '_go wrong' _?" she spat as a reply.

His answer was quiet, hesitant even. "Actually, yes. It probably will."

That did it. "URGH! YOU JUST… AUGH!" She slammed the pedal down, causing the huge vehicle to lurch forward. Moments after, she'd realize what a huge mistake that was.

Len saw the approaching tree in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of his sister frantically trying to hit the brakes, but he knew it was a futile effort. The road roller still slammed into the tree at full force, causing his head to fly forward into the dashboard, leaving him dizzy and confused. He shot a quick, concerned glance at his twin, but, before he could see what damage was done, he felt his consciousness slipping as his sight faded to black.

Rin held her ribs, looking over at her brother with a petrified gaze. To her horror, she noticed that he was already unconscious, and that her vision was edged in darkness, signifying that her consciousness was soon to go as well. She forced her eyes to stay open as she slowly reached over and gripped Len's cell phone from his pocket, managing to dial 9-1-1 before she succumbed to her desires and followed Len's lead, passing out with her hand still gripping his phone. The last thing she remembered before completely losing it was a dim anger in the very back of her mind.

Rin had always hated it when Len was right. This time, however, she _really _hated it.

* * *

**A/N** If you actually bothered to finish this, I am extremely grateful. This story actually came from a dream I had about Vocaloid, and I may continue it if any ideas come to me. Sorry for any misplaced commas or spelling errors: I tried to catch as many as possible. Oh! And, yeah, I don't know what exactly the Kagamines are: I say they can be twins, mirror images, or even lovers. However, in this story they are twins (and possible lovers, if I feel like Incest XD. )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thank you iHeartPockiii for your review! You have no idea how much it means to me to know that there are people you actually read my stories. I actually have an idea for some Rin x Len later in the story that I'll more than likely bring in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid

Sorry for errors, once again, and for how some parts of the chapter may feel a bit rushed. I was desperate to finish it and was getting tired (it's around 1 now.)

* * *

The first thing Miku noticed when she came back home from the ice cream shop with a sugar-crazed Kaito was how unnervingly quiet it was. For a minute, she actually wondered how that was even possible where she lived before she arrived at the obvious answer: the twins weren't fighting. Of course, that was highly improbable, since they were always fighting, so the more realistic answer was that they weren't even there. She decided to go with that. To see if her theory was correct, she strolled over to the couch (where a sickly, hung-over Meiko lay) and jabbed the older woman once, backing away just in time to miss a fist coming her way.

"Relax, Meiko, it's just me," she murmured to the irritated girl. "I just have a question for you. And you-" she pointed to Kaito, who was standing at the doorway, licking chocolate off his fingers, "Go take a shower. You're filthy!"

Kaito looked up innocently. "But if I wash off the chocolate, there won't be any more for me to eat-" he pointed out, only to be rudely interrupted by a shoe flying his way, courtesy of Meiko. It smacked him right between the eyes, causing his big frame to ungracefully fall to the floor in a flailing motion. As soon as he got up, holding onto the lump that had already formed on his head, another shoe flew straight towards him; he barely managed to dodge it in time. Of course, as soon as he did, he quickly blurted out "Okay! I'm going!" all-the-while dashing up the stairs towards the bathroom to escape Meiko's abusive wrath.

Meiko watched the retreating man-child, making sure that he was out of her sight before turning to Miku, snorting "Whaddya want?"

Miku's eyebrows crinkled in disapproval as she realized how slurred Meiko's words were. She wanted to scold her for having have gotten so drunk, but before she could she remembered what she had wanted to ask. "Where are the twins? I don't hear any pointless arguments, so I'm assuming they're out."

Meiko grunted. "Sent 'em to get me more sake. Little bitches knocked over all my bottles. Now that I think about it, I wonder what's taking 'em so long… 'prolly fighting with the store manager. I just remembered- they're too young to be buying sake. Of course, that won't stop Rin. .."

Miku had already spaced out. _Meiko had said _them_, right? Would Len really have done something to upset her? He knows how risky it is. Oh well. Rin probably dragged him into it: she can get anyone to do anything when she puts her mind to it, and Len will do anything for anyone if asked correctly. Yet, I wonder what _would _take them so long? Rin would've won any disagreement by now, wouldn't- OW!_

Miku held her stomach, glaring at Meiko, who had just poked it forcefully. "What was that for?"

"I was just saying, _maybe you should go look for them. _Listen much?"

Miku shook her head, clearing it. "Oh! Of course! I'll go do that. Tell Kaito where I am if he asks!" Miku replied, suddenly bouncing out the door with car keys in hand.

Meiko grinned a sadistic grin. "Oh, I'll take care of Kaito." Miku was already gone, however, leaving Meiko to do what she wanted. Meiko used this opportunity to slip upstairs to the bathroom door, a chair from the kitchen gripped in one hand. She propped the chair against the door handle to ensure that the door would be unable to open, and went back downstairs, slipping onto the couch with a content expression on her face as she closed her eyes to nap once again.

Miku, however, was not having such a relaxing time. She drove forwards slowly, taking the path that would lead to the market. She had already gotten a quarter of the way there- the market was about 4 miles away, definitely not a far drive- but she still saw no sign of the road roller. As she drove for a few minutes more, she arrived at a fork in the road. That's where she found them.

You see, at this fork, there were two ways to go. Left lead to the market, right lead to… actually, Miku didn't know exactly _where _it lead. But that was besides the point because, in reality, the scene took place _between _the roads, where someone had crashed a… _road roller_ into the tree?

Miku felt her heart suddenly double in speed out of fear.

_Maybe it's not them, _a small voice voiced in her head, but she knew that it was a lie. It _had _to be them. _Who else drove a friggin _road roller?

She acted fast, parking the car on the road and leaping out of it, rushing towards the scene. Before she could reach it, however, one of the cops, a short, balding middle-aged man, grabbed onto her arm, stopping her.

"Woah, Little Miss!" he shouted. "You can't go over there! There's been an accident, ya see?"

Miku resisted the urge to roll her eyes and say 'Oh, _really? _I wouldn't have _guessed!_

Instead, she took the high road, politely asking "What happened? I think those may be my friends."

The cop cleared his throat. "Oh, yes! Well, you see, we believe that the girl who was driving got distracted somehow, and, judging by the rather large dent in the vehicle, was going too fast to stop when/ if she realized the tree was coming. Speaking of which, not much damage was done to the vehicle. There's only the dent from the main impact and some broken glass from the recoil- I mean, it's a _road roller. _It actually damaged the tree more than the tree did it. I mean, a _road roller? Really? _And they look too young to be driving. What is _with _that?" he finished, murmuring the last part to himself.

Miku let out an aggravated groan. "We got legal permission for them to drive it, but that's beyond the point. I don't _care _what happened to the vehicle! What happened to the people inside it?"

The cop cleared his throat once again. "Well, they were both found unconscious. The young lady got off with some bruised ribs and what appears to be a broken wrist from where she must have tried to lighten the impact, but for the most part she seems fine. The impact mostly took place to the right, so she was somewhat cushioned by what appears to be her brother. I mean, they look _really _similar, so I'm just assuming… yeah," he stopped when he noticed Miku's irritated glance. "Anyways, the boy has a nasty gash on his forehead and what looks like a broken arm and possible hand. The chances are he bruised some ribs as well with the momentum and whatnot. We won't be certain of all of the injuries until both passengers are examined at the hospital- they're being loaded in the ambulance to be taken there now."

Miku nodded, grateful despite of how much the police officer had rambled on. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do?" She used all the strength she had to keep her voice from breaking.

The policeman set his gaze on the teal-haired girl, peering up at her with sympathetic eyes. "All you can do is try and get a hold of their family and pray. Right now they're being stabilized- we have only professionals on the job, I assure you. They'll be in good hands."

Miku turned away, trying the hold back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Letting out another hasty "Thanks," she whipped out her cell phone, ready to call Meiko and tell her what happened.

As she did all this, she suddenly recalled something that Len had told her that very day.

"_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." _

She had laughed then, calling him "quite the little pessimist," before heading off to the ice cream shop with an overly-eager Kaito.

But if she had any doubts about that saying then, they were most certainly gone now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Sorry for errors, yadda yadda

Thanks to iHearPockiii and KFG24 for reviewing! The reviews are appreciated (yay! formal sounding sentences!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid even though I wish I did. I'm not even worthy of _dreaming _about owning them.

* * *

When Meiko was awoken from her napping _once again _by the insistent ringing of her cell phonerather than Kaito's cries for help coming from the bathroom (which, surprisingly, she managed to block out completely,)she was displeased. Okay, that's an understatement. She wasn't displeased, she was _livid. _She quickly found the source of what had woke her up and flipped it open, viciously growling "What do you want?" into the receiver.

The voice that answered her was so frightened that it made her forget about her anger. "The twins are in the hospital. Apparently, they crashed."

"What?" Meiko's voice was filled with confusion and… _guilt? _No. Meiko _never _felt guilty about _anything. _She didn't feel guilty when she made Kaito cry, or when she ate the last of his ice cream, or even when she broke his arm by yanking him into a Victoria's Secret and making him try on a dress for her. So why would she feel guilty about _this?_

_Probably because they aren't Kaito. Kaito would bounce back up and take even more- the idiot. They, however, may not. They're_ children_ for crying out loud! _The voice rang in her ear, loud and clear and, amazingly, filled with genuine _concern. _Of course, she wasn't going to let Miku, who was on the other side of the line, know that she actually cared.

"I mean, um, what happened?" Meiko made sure to keep her voice calm the second time through.

"I _just said _what happened! They crashed!" Miku sounded stressed, naturally. Who wouldn't?

Oh yeah, Meiko wouldn't. But that's only because she was hiding it.

"I need more than _that! _Give me the details!"

Miku sighed and, with one breath, summarized everything that the cop had told her into one amazingly rushed sentence.

It sounded something like this:

"Well,Rindidn'',I'. There."

Luckily, Meiko was an expert at understanding people when they happened to freak out and start talking at rapid-fire paces, so, although she knew Miku couldn't see her, she merely nodded, quickly grabbing the last set of car keys and flying out the door, her hangover suddenly dimming down to nothing.

_Probably cause all the adrenaline, _she thought as she stepped into the red sports car, taking one last look at the house before stomping down on the gas pedal, hell bent on getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

In the upstairs bathroom, Kaito watched as Meiko sped away, and, sucking in the biggest breath he could, he screeched "WAIT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" in a last futile effort to get her attention. Yet, if Meiko heard him she didn't do anything about it. The car still went on, disappearing around the corner and leaving a lonely and clueless Kaito to continue banging on the door as if it would magically open on its own.

* * *

Astonishingly, Meiko managed to get to the hospital in about 10 minutes when it should've taken her almost 30. (Of course, even more amazingly, she wasn't caught or pulled over by a policeman when she was going 80 on a 30 mile per hour road.)

Anyways, as soon as she arrived (and even managed to catch Miku entering the building,) both girls wasted no time running straight to the main little service center. The man behind the counter looked up from his medical magazine at the crazed women with bored eyes, and, drawing out a long breath, he slowly asked: "May I help y-"

Miku cut him off. "Where are the twins from the accident downtown going? What are their room numbers?"

The serviceman blinked. "You'll have to be more specific than just _twins from the accident."_

Meiko was the one to reply this time. With an irritated growl, she snapped "They're twins. Rin and Len Kagamine: they were in an accident earlier. They crashed their road roller into a tree!"

The man nodded. "Oh! The _road roller _twins! They arrived a while ago. They should be in rooms 308 and 309- third floor. The girl's in 308, guy's in 309. I'm not sure if they can have visitor's yet, though. As I said, they only arrived a little while ago."

Meiko growled. "You don't know if they can have visitors? Isn't that a part of your _job?"_

The man simply shrugged. "The nurse'll stop you if you aren't supposed to, I suppose."

The two girls were off in a flash. Well, at least Meiko was. Miku managed to stop long enough to let out a grateful "Thanks!" before following after the older woman, hot on her heels.

When Miku and Meiko arrived at rooms 308 and 309, they both decided that they'd stop in on Rin first. However, before they could, a nurse walking by leapt in front of them.

"Oh! Ladies!"

Meiko flared at the young nurse. "What?"

"Uh, I'm, Umm…" the poor girl crumbled under Meiko's harsh gaze, only to be brought up by Miku.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Oh! Umm, I'm Nurse Roberts! I'll be helping in on the Kagamines! Umm… you are here for them, right?"

Meiko nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, what do you want?"

Nurse Roberts paused for a moment before remembering what she was going to say.

"Oh! Right! Well, you see, they can't have visitors. Well, not yet anyway. Umm… they're still being examined for the extent of their injuries!"

Meiko rolled her eyes, but Miku understood. "Oh! That's too bad… but I guess we can just wait! Could you please tell us when it'd be okay for us to visit?"

Nurse Roberts nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will! But, until then, could you wait in the umm…. Waiting room?"

Meiko sighed, gripping onto Miku's arm. "Fine. We'll wait." With that, she waved her arm to Nurse Roberts once before dragging Miku to the elevators. Once they were out of the Nurse's earshot, she growled.

"Stupid people at the stupid hospital…they all suck…."

Suddenly, Miku interjected. "Where's Kaito?"

Meiko's eyes widened. "Woops! I.. uh.. kind of left him locked in the bathroom. My bad."

The girls stepped out of the elevator at the bottom floor.

Miku sighed. "You do that _a lot! _Will you please go get him or something while I wait for an update on the twins? I promise I won't visit them without you."

Meiko shrugged. "Okay. I'll be back in flash. Don't blame me if he comes back emotionally scarred, though."

Miku waved at the retreating woman once before muttering "I wouldn't dream of it."

She then walked into the waiting room, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs with a sigh while observing the 2 other families in the room with her. Once she realized that they looked as distraught and stressed as her, she decided that it would be, in fact, _stupid _to try to start up a conversation. Instead, she simply waited, busying herself by staring at the small guppies in the hospital fish tank. She started counting them at one point, only to keep messing up in the 20s. On the fourth try, she managed to get to "33" before a tall, purple-haired man in a white coat entered the room.

He stood proudly, and when he spoke, his voice reverberated through the room.

"Is the Kagamine family present?"

This is when Miku realized that she was the only one left in the room. The other families had already gone.

"Oh! That'd be.. me." Miku spoke uncertainly. The man was _intimidating. _

The next time he spoke, however, his voice was kind.

"I would like to discuss with you the extent of the damage done to the twins. Would you come with me?"

Miku nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Very good," the doctor murmured. "Right this way."

* * *

**A/N **Yay for a Dr. Gackupo (It _is,_ in fact, him. I decided he could show up in a part, even if it's brief.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thanks to all the reviewers for making me want to continue this thing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid. Chances are I never will.

* * *

After another ten minutes of reckless driving, Meiko burst through the front doors of the Vocaloid home, only to be greeted by the sounds of banging and cries for help coming from the upstairs bathroom. Instantly irritated by both Kaito's antics and the hang-over that had reappeared due to the sudden absence of adrenaline (but _not _the overwhelming feeling of guilt. _Never _guilt), Meiko stomped her way up the stairs, taking a slight left turn before arriving at the site of all the noise.

In one solid motion, the angry spawn of S… I mean, Meiko, kicked over the poor, defenseless chair. Kaito, who had been pushing against the door the whole time, toppled forward in an amazing display of clumsiness (wearing a towel. Thank God), only to land at her feet, where he instantly began to display his gratefulness of being set free, unaware that Meiko was the one that trapped him in the first place. The clueless idiot.

"A-Arigatou, Meiko-san! It was all lonely in there! And_ there wasn't any ice cream!_ It was _hor-"_

He was rudely cut off as Meiko yanked him up by his ear (the poor, abused man,) and shoved him towards his room, all the while growling, "Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to the hospital."

Kaito turned, eyes wide in surprise and panic. "What hap-"

He was once again cut off by Meiko, but, luckily for him, she didn't use abuse this time through. Instead, she looked at him with a dangerously pissed off glare, one that basically screamed: _Finish that sentence and I swear to all that is holy that I'll ram a spork down your throat._ Of course, at that time Kaito had realized that Meiko was really doing it out of guilt. But she would really do it.

So, for basically the first _and last _time ever, Kaito used his common sense, shutting his mouth and frantically making his way to his room before Meiko could do anything to him.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Miku was talking to the tall, purple-haired man who she now knew as Dr. Gakupo.

Miku watched intently as Dr. Gakupo ripped something out of his white coat. Her eyes widened in amazement as she stared at the….._eggplant?_

_WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WITH AN _EGGPLANT?

Dr. Gakupo's eyes widened as his cheeks turned a vibrant pink from embarrassment.

"Oops! Wrong thing!" He hastily shoved the vegetable (or fruit, or _whatever _the hell that thing was) back to where it came from, only to replace it with two charts. "There! That's what I meant to get!"

Miku only stared at the man, an incredulous look on her face.

"Umm, well, as you see, erm…" Dr. Gakupo desperately tried to recompose himself as he held the charts in front of him. "Well, it seems Miss Rin got has, umm, two broken ribs, three bruised, a slight concussion, and a broken wrist. Her twin, Mr. Len, er, he has…. STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! THAT GAZE IS PENATRATING MY SOUL!"

Miku blinked. "Oh, sorry. Umm, well, continue!"

Dr. Gakupo nodded. "Okay, as I was saying, Mr. Len has four broken ribs, one bruised, his left arm's broken, he has a gash on his forehead, and a high-grade concussion. And, em… oh…well…em… they'll wake up soon, but, em…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" snarled the impatient Miku. _God, this man has problems!_

Dr. Gakupo nodded, suddenly solemn. "Very well. The boy..he….."

Meiko ignored all of Kaito's questions and complaints as the car sped through the streets, simply replying "Shut up, you're giving me a headache," to every sentence he said.

Kaito, of course didn't give up, frantically yelling "YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! WE'RE-" only to get a pleading glare from Meiko. He suddenly realized what it meant.

_Shit. She's really upset over this._

Kaito wasn't one to cuss. He had always had that goofy, make everyone laugh, be the bringer of all joy in the world kind of guy. Needless to say, he didn't really need any skills in foul language. He rarely got angry, and usually, if he got angry, he would just sulk in his bedroom until he was beat into his senses by Meiko or offered ice cream. And speaking of Meiko…

Kaito knew Meiko better than any of the other Vocaloids, and he knew for a _fact _that she was feeling bad about the whole accident situation, even if she kept masking her grief by anger and rage. So, when she actually shot a _pleading _look at him, showing that she was slowly giving up, he knew that she was hurting horribly. Sighing, he realized what he would have to do.

"You know, people that drink generally have way less brain cells than those who don't! In other words, one day _you'll _be the Bakaito of the group!"

_**"…..KAITO!"**_

Yep. The old, extremely pissed Meiko was back.

When the angry Meiko and cowering Kaito arrived at the hospital Miku was quickly at their sides, telling them of everything she'd heard from the doctor with tearful eyes. Meiko and Kaito, who was, for once, _not _bouncing off the walls, nodded to the information presented to them, a sullen mood suddenly taking over the group. This mood was broken, however, when Nurse Roberts happily interjected of their conversation, letting out a gleeful, "Rin Kagamine may have visitors now, but please try to go in one at a time. It's better that she's not crowded so soon after her awakening!"

Miku nodded emphatically. "Thank you very much, Nurse!"

Nurse Robert's smiled. "No problem. Now, I must be off to check on my other patients! There's a nurses button up in the room. Hit it if anything seems wrong!" With that, she was off, leaving three people deciding on who would go first.

Surprisingly, however, they were fighting because they _didn't _want to go. It wasn't that they didn't want to see Rin. As a matter of fact, they all wanted to go second. However, whoever went first would have to tell her how her brother was- she was sure to ask! And none of them wanted to face her when she heard of his condition. She would either explode or break down, and while they wanted to be there to comfort her in case of the second one, none of them wanted to experience the first one, especially not Meiko, with her hang-over and such.

Kaito was back to thinking (amazing? Isn't it? He can think!)

_They'll probably make me go! Shit! She'll probably go on a rampage and destroy me since I can take it… kind of... Thank God we're at a hospital. But, no! Just don't offer to go…. I want to see her, but I don't think it's feel good to have a cracked skull…._

By the time he had finished thinking, though, Miku and Meiko had already called "Not it!" Leaving a poor Kaito to face Rin's probably-wrath.

_Oh, fan-freaking-tastic. There are probably needles here, too._

_Double Shit._

* * *

**A/N **Thank you, iHeartPockiii for giving me the idea to add in an eggplant! I hope you don't mind that I did that. It was just so inspiring XD

And alas, Kaito cussing. The sign that total doom is coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid. *Sigh*

**A/N **Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

When Rin opened her eyes, she didn't expect for it to be so bright, she didn't expect to feel so incredibly drugged-up, and she sure as _hell _did not expect to find a purple-haired moron's face pressed less than a foot away from her own. Needless to say, when she woke up to find that all three had, in fact, occurred, she was both freaked out and pissed.

Rin quickly made an attempt to shove the tall man away from her, only to realize that she was still too groggy to really put force into the effort. Luckily, however, she still managed to at least get a hand onto his face, which was enough of a signal for him to know that she did _not _appreciate how close he was to her. Dr. Gakupo backed off before speaking.

"You must be feeling tired, hm." It came out as more of a statement rather than a question, not that Rin really cared, anyway. She could barely hear what the doctor was saying, and couldn't really comprehend his words. All she could really tell was that her doctor was a guy and that he sounded like Kaito, which pissed her off to no end. As a matter of fact, she was so focused on that one piece of information that she only caught the beginning of his name, Dr. Ga…something or other. She didn't catch _any_ of her injuries. She _did, _however, catch the last part.

"I'll be your doctor for the time being. It'll take a while for you and your twin alike to get over the injuries caused by this accident, but I assure you, you will both get through this one way or another.

That's when Rin remembered Len. Her eyes shot open.

_Len! _Her thoughts were racing. _W-what happened to him! If he's really hurt I will _never _forgive myself, _ever! _Come on, Doc… tell me what happened to him! And… why so sullen? We're both going to be fine!... Right? _

She opened her mouth, only managing to let out a small, weak, "Hn….."

That wasn't what she had been aiming for…

But, it had gotten Dr. Ga…. Gak…. Umm…. Queer purple-haired man's attention.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, yes! I forgot to mention the accident! In case you've forgotten, you crashed into a tree on the interstate. You ended up in the hospital…hurt…"

Rin wanted nothing more than to yell out _No shit, Shirlock! _But, she knew that it would only come out as a pathetic groan. Anyway, she understood how he may have mixed up her look of surprise as a look of confusion. However, she still wanted _more _information. Dr. Gakupo sensed this.

"Oh, yes! I also forgot to tell you, the Road Roller you were riding in isn't harmed too severely. Some glass broke, there's a dent, and there may be some blood on the seats, but hey! It could've been worse.

Rin would've face-palmed if she had the strength.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eventually, the doctor gave up on trying to find out what the persistent Rin had wanted, leaving her alone to think after taking her vitals. Of course, she didn't get to think long before her first visitor appeared- a very nervous, very jittery Kaito.

He approached her cautiously, setting up a chair next to her bed (out of punching distance, mind you,) before beginning the conversation.

It went a little like this.

"Umm…. Hi.."

Silence.

"So… how you been doing?"

….More silence…

"We've been worried….."

… We all know what Rin's response was….

Finally, Kaito snapped. "THE SILENCE IS SCARING ME! PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!"

Rin decided to give it a go, surprised to find that she could speak out, even if it was pretty hard to understand her. "Just shut up, baka. You're giving me a headache."

He was down on his knees in an instant. "Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to- I'll get you aspirin, Tylenol, Ibuprofen, _anyth-"_

He was cut off. "SHUT UP! I just wanna know what happened to my brother!"

This shut him up.

But not for long.

"Umm… about that, err…. he is kind of…. Erm…. The road roller's okay!"

….. Rin was not amused.

Sensing this, Kaito continued.

"Look, a distraction!" His finger was pointing towards the wall. Rin didn't fall for it, though.

"Come on, spit it out! I won't hurt you…. A lot…" That wasn't the right thing to say. Just that phrase sent Kaito inching towards the door, a look of pure horror on his face. He switched to plan B.

"Um… We're *scrch* Breaking *scrtch* Up *screeeech*. I can't *scrrrr* hear *scritch* you." He vanished through the door-way, a furious Rin suddenly screaming after him.

"YOU IDIOT! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING THROUGH A TUNNEL! I CAN SEE YOU!"

Well, she got her voice back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito sprinted out of the room only to come within inches of crashing into an irritated Meiko. Noticing her, he quickly turned to make a run back to the hospital room, only to be stopped by her incredibly masculine arms. She marched him right back to where he had intended to go- to Rin- which actually relieved him a bit, but this relief abruptly vanished as she simply stopped by to say, "Hi. Glad you're up! Get better soon. The Road Roller's fine!"

She then continued forward.

Kaito was confused, just like always. "Where're we-"

Meiko's reply was precise and curt. "We're going to the cafeteria. You're gonna cheer me up, and you're gonna like it."

Kaito really doubted that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miku, who had been watching everything happen from a small chair outside of Rin's room, let out a small sigh before standing. It was her turn.

She slipped through the door silently, a fake, cheery smile plastered on her face. It vanished when she saw the desperation in Rin's eyes.

She settled her chair next to Rin's bed, coming closer than Kaito had dared to.

"What's up?" Her voice held concern.

Rin blinked. "Please, just _tell me _what happened."

Miku coughed. "Um.. well… you crashed… the road roller's fine by the-"

"Why does everyone think I care about that? I just want to know what happened to Len!" Her voice held annoyance and sadness both at the same time.

Miku scratched her head. "Fine. But don't expect me to sugar-coat it."

Rin smiled a small, cheerless smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Miku sighed for the umpteenth time that day before she listed down everything that the doctor had told her. Finally, she came to the conclusion.

"He may have a minor case of amnesia due to the way his head was hit, but it'll only last for a few weeks at the longest. But, there's a last thing… " She suddenly stopped, trying to gather herself before telling Rin the news.

Rin suddenly spoke, a quiet understanding in her voice as well as the slightest amount of pleading. "Please, tell me. I'll understand."

Miku nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"Fine. The way you hit the tree…. His body kind of flew forward, and … he somehow jammed something against his throat, hitting his lar-lair- grr- his voice box. They had to fix it, but they noticed the damage to his vocal chords…. The thing is…Len, your brother... he may not be able to sing ever again."

* * *

Yay, an update! ;)

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed (I apologize a lot o_o) All I know is that I've been having a writer's block [ARGH] and suddenly came up with an actual plotline to this chapter, so I desperately wrote it all onto the computer, trying to find as many errors as quickly as possible so I could post it.

Oh! And in the next chapter, I'm considering to add some angst and Twincest- goooo twincest!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **...

**A/N **Bah! It took far too long to write this chapter, and while I'm still not happy with it, I decided that I would just suck it up and post it. (Writers block _sucks_.)

Anyway, I just want to thank anyone that reads and or reviews this story! You guys all rock!

* * *

Rin's eyes widened in horror as everything seemingly slowed down around her. She was dimly aware of a frantic Miku screaming her name, but she didn't care, so didn't care, because only one thing occupied her mind now.

_Len._

_'_ _Len may not be able to sing ever again.' _The words echoed in Rin's ears, tantalizing her; _Taunting _her.

_I-it__ may not happen. No. It __**can't**_ _happen. Not to Len. Never to Len. What has he done to deserve it? I-it __**won't**__ happen! _

She tried to convince herself that everything would turn out all right, but she didn't believe it. It was all a lie. The harsh reality was that it very well _could _happen…and it was all her fault.

_May not be able to sing ever again. Len. My brother. My twin. He may lose what he loves. It's all my fault. It's all because of me. Why don't I ever __**listen?**_

Rin brought her hands to her head, gripping onto it as her eyes squeezed shut. Tangling her fingers into her hair, she tried to force the thoughts out of her head- tried to trust that her brother would make it out of the mess she created unscathed, but the horrible voices still rang through her ears, tormenting her.

_Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong, right?_

The words reverberated all throughout Rin's head; Len's words.

_It really _is _as simple as that, isn't it? Everything went wrong. He said it would. He's always right, isn't he? You said so yourself._

Rin started sobbing.

'Make it stop. _Make it stop!' _

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words stuck to her throat, refusing to come out. Her mouth was left open in a soundless cry as the thoughts still plagued her mind.

_Remember? He tried to warn you. He tried to tell you to slow down, he really did. But you wouldn't listen. You never do. All you did was _insult _him. Look where __**that **__got you._

Rin vigorously shook her head, a few tears falling down her face as she desperately tried to think of anything to keep her mind off the cruel accusations. Then, it struck her.

Her brother was there, in the hospital.

_She wanted to see him. _

No. That was wrong. Way wrong. So amazingly wrong that it actually pissed Rin off a bit. She didn't _want _to see him. She _needed _to. It was as simple as that. She forced herself into a sitting position, attempting to stand, all the while Hell-bent to get to her twin. So, even as the two nurses that had been called as well as Miku tried to forcefully keep her down, Rin refused to give up, struggling to free herself from their grasps. She fought tooth and nail for her release, and she would risk anything just to make sure she succeeded.

Because Rin _needed _to see her brother, and damn it,_ nothing was going to prevent her from reaching him!_

She was going to see him, no matter _**what **_the cost, because it would be worth it, _so _be worth it in the end.

Even if one thing she had to lose in order to see him just so happened to be her mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miku was _very _easy to frighten. If you leapt out at her from behind the doorway, she'd jump a good three feet in the air.

_Hell, _if you leapt out at her after _warning _her while you were in plain _sight_, she'd jump a good three feet in the air! However, when Rin freaked out, suddenly staring into space while sobbing out in a broken wail, only to suddenly flip out and seemingly go insane, Miku wasn't frightened.

She was _horrified._

Miku had thrown herself over her friend and restrained her the best she could, all the while anxiously calling out to anybody that could hear for help. Two nurses that had been walking down the hallways while on rounds heard her pleas, bursting into the room without any warning and basically flying over to the bedside, their charts hastily thrown to the side. Soon, they were both wrapped around Miku, helping her try to subdue the crazed blonde in front of them. Of course, we all know how well _that _was going.

As both nurses marveled at how amazingly strong Rin was when out of her mind, the shorter one managed to grip onto a small syringe resting on the countertop that stood behind them. With one solid motion, the nurse stuck the needle into a vein in Rin's arm, somehow doing it without causing any harm what-so-ever. Rin's attempts grew feebler as the drug took effect, and, eventually, they died out all together as she was left to sink down into the stiff hospital bed.

Miku was the first to speak after that.

"W-what did you do to h-her?" The words were shaky and hesitant, but at least they addressed Miku's main concern.

The shorter nurse sighed. "Just gave her a mild sedative. She was having a panic attack- probably shocked over all that's happened. "

Miku stiffly nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat before asking the question that had formed in her mind. "W-was it wrong for me to tell her what had h-happened?"

This time, the taller nurse was the one that answered. "No. It was better that she heard it from someone close to her. You did the right thing."

With that, the two nurses picked up their clipboards, making their ways out of the room and leaving a distressed Miku with only her thoughts to comfort her.

Of course, it's not like _those _could help her at this point.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin was floating.

That's just figuratively speaking, of course. Rin couldn't really float. I suppose it's better to say that she _felt _like she was floating. Yeah, that's more accurate.

Anyway, Rin felt like she was floating. She felt disconnected, calm, and, more than anything, she felt like she was just hovering in the sky, balanced on a fluffy pillow or an amazingly firm, iced-up cloud. All thoughts eluded her; In this comfortable world that she was trapped in, Rin couldn't remember a thing. She didn't know who her friends were, or what was going on. _Hell, _she didn't even know her own name! And the thing was, she wasn't sure if she _wanted _to know.

However, throughout the haze of her mind, a small part of her remembered _everything_; the accident, the hospital, the breakdown… all the horrible thoughts…

Rin twitched.

The thoughts. _GOD_, the thoughts. She hated them. Hated them with a burning passion. She hated them so much, that if she had one wish, it'd be to get rid of them. She would give up _anything_ to make them go away. Well... not _anything. _She wouldn't give up any part of her family.

Wait. Her family. Her family...

The thoughts were coming back!

Yes… there was Kaito, the huge baka. Oh! Meiko was back (drunk, of course.) Miku, with her lovely voice. Yet… One was missing, and Rin couldn't remember who it was for the life of her.

She concentrated as hard as she could, putting all of her energy into trying to recall who the one missing piece was. The thoughts from the accident came back painfully slow- the blood, the tree, the shattered window, and... a boy. Yes, a boy. A young boy with blond hair and magnificent greenish-blue eyes that looked_ really_ similar to herself. A young boy who looked stressed out and nervous as he yelled out something, only to be jolted forward with a look of absolute terror.

A young boy who was splayed across the dashboard, limp and lifeless, his throat jammed against the plastic-like surface…

Len. Len was his name, and he was hurt. Len… was hurt… and he was in the hospital, accessible to Rin.

That thought was enough to rip Rin from her dream.

She shot up out of the bed, her strength renewed and the will to see her brother doubled.

This time, however, Rin _would _get to him, even if she had to turn on all of her other friends to do it.

* * *

**A/N **Meh, sorry for the delayed update. It'll probably take me a while to post the next few chapters.I've been working on my summer reading project stuff and summer band'll be starting in about a week. D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own Vocaloid JUST like I own Google, and sliced bread. Oh wait... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THOSE.

**A/N **My God! How do you people put UP with me? It's been _so _long since I last updated! I'm _so _sorry for that, by the way. It's just that the first few weeks of summer band and school are very hectic, (especially for a procrastinator like myself,) so I didn't really have time to write. Of course, that's no escuse ffor making people wait, but..BAH! DX

Anyways, alas! Here be-ith the new chapter of Murphy's Law for those who decided to keep reading my suck writing. (I appreciate any of you who _do _read the story, by the way. You guys are my inspiration.)

* * *

When Rin slowly sat up from the hospital bed that she had been forced to stay in, Miku made sure to be quick and precise as she made some observations.

In her mind, she noted how deathly calm the blonde seemed- her breathing was no longer fast and ragged; It was now kept at a controlled, even pace, and, unlike earlier, Rin wasn't thrashing about- Actually, it was quite the contrary. She was sitting absolutely still, shoulders tense and her head leaned forward in a way that made her bangs fall over her eyes, keeping them out of Miku's sight, which was a good thing, really. If the teal-haired girl could've seen them, she would've been shocked and concerned by their lack of emotion. They were no longer greenish-blue and shining with mirth; Instead, the two colors had merged, leaving horrible, murky gray eyes that had hardened to a point where they appeared to look like steal. In all, the girl appeared to be broken- which, in all honesty, was pretty much spot on.

However, Miku failed to catch the murderous intents that Rin carried with her.

She expected Rin to cry, or at the very least just remain still as a statue. She was _not _expecting Rin to suddenly stand and stroll towards her agonizingly slowly, only to grasp onto her shirt with her uninjured wrist in a grip that would put Chuck Norris to shame and whisper a raspy "try to stop me, and you _die," _into her ear with a voice that sounded more pained than threatening. So, Miku did the only logical thing that she could think of.

She lightly gripped onto Rin's arm, letting out a small whimper at the vicious glare sent her way.

"Please, Rin, just hear me out." She let out a shuddering sigh, but continued when Rin's stare softened the slightest bit.

"I- I'll let you go see him. But please, I'm begging you, do it _my _way."

Rin's gaze remained firm, until, finally, it lost its sharp edge, leaving a hollow void in its place.

"One condition," she mumbled. Miku's eyebrows raised.

"After this whole ordeal is over, you go back to being that loud, bossy bitch that _I've _come to know and love. At least, be that way around me. Len is another story."

Miku couldn't help but chuckle. "Deal. Oh, and Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"You have _really_ strong arms for someone whose just been in an accident."

"Gee, thanks."

"'S what I'm here for."

OoOOoOoOOoOooOoOo

It wasn't hard to convince Gakupo to let Rin see Len. At first, yeah, he'd refused, saying that she needed rest, but hey, Miku was _really _good at faking tears, and Rin's puppy-dog eyes and pout were _foolproof. _

In short: Gakupo didn't even stand a chance,

Rin was soon wheeled into her twin's room and left there alone, an IV drip secured onto her arm so her ribs wouldn't bother her during her visit. She was placed in front of Len's bed, less than an arm's length away from where he was laying, and well within easy access to the alarm button if anything went wrong, so the doctors and nurses decided that she could have a little privacy when talking to her sibling.

Of course, after seeing his appearance, it's not like she had anything to say.

Rin hated seeing Len injured. She could only see from his shoulders up- the rest of him was covered in blankets, but she still noticed now he appeared so _small; _his puff of hair was forced onto his head by the wrapping that had been put on to cover the gash, and a nasty looking bruise was visible on his neck (this, of course, making Rin hate seeing him injured even _more.) _Still, besides being hurt by his vulnerability, Rin felt… _something _more. It was a weird feeling, really: one that she couldn't quite place. It was filled with concern, and guilt, and… _what was it? _

Rin let out an aggravated sigh when she realized that it was pointless to try and identify the feeling. As far as she knew, she had never really felt it before. Well, not that strongly. She had once felt it when Len had broken his arm after a rough game of soccer, but while at that time the feeling had come on incredibly strong, it didn't even compare to how it felt _now, _as she stared down at the brokeb body of her brother.

Rin's head suddenly snapped up.

_Protectiveness. _She felt _protective _over Len... Perhaps even… No. _Not _possessive.

Come to think of it, Rin had _always _watched over her brother at least a _tiniest _bit more than necessary.

Oh, who am I kidding? Rin _was _possessive. I mean, it couldn't really be helped, with Len looking so damn _molestable _and all.

Wait a minute! She did NOT just think that! Rin mentally slapped herself, but still, a voice made its way into her head.

_Of course you did. Admit it, he's damn sexy when he wants to be, and when he's not sexy he's at least adorable…_

A second voice joined in. _Yeah. It's actually a wonder that Kaito hasn't gone all "pedobear" over him yet. _

A third voice was added to the mix. _I'd watch out for that Gakupo guy, too. He seems really…. What's the word?_

A fourth. _Creepy. He's downright creepy._

All throughout this, Rin could only collapse forward, her head resting on Len's chest as she let out an irritated groan, wondering just how _many _voices occupied her head, and why they all seemed so hell bent on convincing her that her brother was a piece of eye-candy. It was her _brother, _for crying out loud! He was _not _sexy, he was _not _cute, and damn it! HE WAS NOT MOLESTABLE!

Still, as Rin lifted her head from her twin's chest to gaze at his face, she felt her heart flutter at the mere sight of it and, as she thought back over everything that Len had done for her, she couldn't help but agree with every single one of the voices that had resided in her head. He was _stunning. Brilliant. Perfect, _even, and as Rin once again fell into her brother's chest with a small yawn, the blond haired girl realized what she had really known all along.

Somewhere along the lines of her life, Rin Kagamine had fallen in love with Len.

* * *

**A/N **There you have it. A little twincest to throw in the mix. Sorry for any errors and such. I'll try to update at _least _once every two weeks, if not quicker from now on.

Oh, and

Sorry! I just couldn't help but use a Chuck Norris reference.

And...If you don't know what pedobear is, just look it up. It's pretty funny XD

Chao!


End file.
